


The Time Papa and Dad Got Married

by heartsdesire456



Series: Max Two 'Verse [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Child, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael was excited for Dad and Papa to be married, because people that loved each other got married and Papa and Dad definitely loved each other, but neither he or Max had any idea how <i>boring</i> it would make their life for them to have a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Papa and Dad Got Married

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [IL MATRIMONIO DEI PAPA'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825914) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)



> After the last fic, EVERYBODY wanted the wedding to be written and I hadn't planned on that because writing weddings is usually pretty dull. I mean, I've done it, but I don't even remember how weddings work. I've gone to about 3 weddings in my childhood that I remember, I've never gone to a reception, just the ceremony, and as an adult I've found a way to avoid every single wedding I've ever been invited to because it's SO BORING and I can love you without wanting to sit my ass out in the fucking 90+ degree June heat in clothes not meant to be worn out in the heat for 45 minutes just to wait for a 10 minute ceremony.
> 
> (Seriously though, it's Georgia, WHO HAS AN OUTDOOR WEDDING IN THE SUMMER IN GEORGIA?!)
> 
> Anyways, weddings are boring. I love people getting married because it's sweet and I love love, but weddings are dull. SO rather than force myself to grind out a boring ass wedding fic, I DECIDED TO MAKE IT FUN!
> 
> Rafael and Max's feelings about weddings greatly reflect my memories of weddings as a child, lmao.

Rafael was excited for Dad and Papa to be married, because people that loved each other got married and Papa and Dad definitely loved each other, but neither he or Max had any idea how _boring_ it would make their life for them to have a wedding.

“I’m going to die, Rafi,” Max said, dropping his head backwards dramatically.

Rafael sighed. “You aren’t gonna die,” he said, looking at the four more suits hanging on the changing room wall. “Well, you probably won’t,” he amended. He wasn’t sure. Max was littler than him and they still had to try on _two more_ suits. “Maybe we shouldn’t have mentioned being married to Dad,” he said and Max glared at him.

“Kinda late now,” he said just before the door opened and Papa came back.

“Alright, sorry about that, my sweets,” he said, putting his phone back in his pocket. “C’mon, Maxi. Next one for you, let’s go,” he said, grabbing one of the smaller suits and holding out a hand for Max to walk with him into the little stall to try it on.

Max gave the suit a murderous look and Rafael worried for a minute that he might accidentally set it on fire with his magic, but he took Papa’s hand and let him drag him in to try on more clothes.

It took _so long_ and when they finally came out, Rafael was absolutely sure that suit looked the exact same as the last four Max had tried on. Just like the last four Rafael had tried on. They all looked the same. It was like they had been cursed and only Papa could see the differences in those hot, stiff, uncomfortable suits. Rafael saw how miserable his brother looked and knew it was time for him to suffer the same thing.

“Awwww you look adorable!” Papa said, pulling Max over to the mirror. He snapped a photo with his phone and, once again, Rafael wondered when this would _end_. “Your dad is going to be so sad he didn’t get to be here for this! You guys in all these darling little suits! Gah it’s too precious.”

Rafael was absolutely positive Dad wasn’t missing anything. Lucky Dad.

“Alright, Blueberry, one more!” Papa said excitedly, and Rafael just watched as the light died from Max’s eyes and he looked at himself in the mirror and then slid to the floor, lying facedown. “Uh, Max?”

“I’m dead. Dead people don’t wear suits,” Max said, totally still on the floor.

Papa just sighed. “Max, come on.” He scooped him up, narrowing his eyes when Max went limp the moment Papa put him on his feet and slid to the floor again. “Just so you know, child of mine, dead people actually do wear suits,” he said, putting his hands on his hips as he glared down at Max. “Look at Uncle Raphael.”

Max whimpered but gave in, slowly getting to his feet. He hung his head and held his hand up for Papa. “Just get it over with.”

Rafael watched Papa lead Max away and dreaded when it was his turn next.

~

Max kept looking over at the training room where Aunt Izzy was training with some other Shadowhunters and sighed. “You think if I go over there, she’ll accidentally hit me hard enough I can go home?” he asked Rafael, who looked at him with a frown.

“Pretty sure she’d kill you by accident so you’d go to heaven, not home,” he pointed out and Max frowned, thinking about it for a moment, before nodding slowly.

“True.” He leaned his head on Rafael’s shoulder. “Can we run away, Rafi? I bet we can hide long enough that this is all over when they finally find us.”

Rafael shook his head. “I’m too hungry to run and hide,” he said, rubbing his tummy.

Max was pretty hungry, too. They both looked up to see Papa and Dad still talking with the lady with all the flowers and holding different ones up to each other’s skin and the fabric of Papa’s shirt and Max wasn’t even sure what the point of it was, but he really hoped they finished soon.

Papa turned and looked at them and Rafael sighed. “Oh no,” he mumbled and Max watched as Papa came towards them, a flower in each hand.

“Darlings, settle something for me,” he said, kneeling in front of the bench they sat on. He held up two flowers, looking at them against Rafael and Max’s skin as their arms pressed together between them. “Hmmm, which one do you guys like?” he asked, holding up the two flowers.

Max looked at both of them, frowning. He looked closer, tilting his head both ways, and then tried crossing his eyes to see if maybe that helped, but nope. “Papa, they’re both the same.”

Papa huffed, rolling his eyes. “Max, come on. They are not.” He held them up to Rafael. “Which one do you like best?”

Rafael shook his head. “Papa, you gotta check your eyes. They’re the _same_ ,” he said, reinforcing Max’s claim. 

Papa just sighed. “How are you my children? How?” He stood up and went back to Dad and the lady and Max leaned his head on Rafael’s arm again.

“This is never gonna end, is it?”

“Nope. I don’t think it will,” Rafael said, patting Max’s hand comfortingly. 

~

When the weekend of Papa and Dad’s wedding finally came, Max and Rafael hoped it would finally be over now, but there was still SO MUCH GOING ON! There were deliveries and Papa and Dad were both super busy all the time, and Granddad was there with Max One but Dad’s mom didn’t come with them, so Dad was sad and Papa was angry, and James kept saying something to Papa and Dad about how they could still have the wedding at the Institute instead of on the roof of a hotel and Max didn’t know what a hotel was used for besides sleeping at, so Rafael had to explain, but he wasn’t totally sure, and all in all, Rafael was just so ready for things to be normal again.

He was very grateful that Max One came to stay at their house, cause he was fun and played with both boys while their parents were busy all the time. “Max One, how come Papa is so mad about the table cloths? They look normal!”

Max One shrugged. “I don’t know. Weddings are weird, dude. I’ve never been to a Mundane wedding,” he added and Rafael tried to remember if he had ever been to one. 

Max Two sighed, laying his head on the table on top of his drawing. “I just want Papa and Daddy back to normal. We shoulda never said nothing about them being married. Papa’s busy all the time now and I don’t get to play with him anymore. I don’t like it.”

Rafael nodded in agreement with Max’s pout. “Dad doesn’t even get to come home for dinner anymore. He works at night so that Papa and him can go meet people in the morning. He hasn’t read us a story in forever.”

Max One looked between them with a sad smile. “Awww, it’s okay, guys. They’re just busy. The wedding will be soon and it’ll all be fine again. And besides! I’m here, we can play and then tonight, I’ll read you guys a story,” he promised, and Rafael looked at his brother, who perked up some, and then smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, okay,” he said excitedly.

~

Three days before the wedding, Max and Rafael were relieved that their entire family had come over for dinner instead of Papa and Dad being gone some more. Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jace were there, and Max One was there, and Granddad sat across from Papa and Dad and it was way cooler than having only one person there with them for dinner.

“So Bro,” Uncle Jace said, looking at Dad. “You never did say where you guys had decided on going for your honeymoon.”

Max frowned. “What’s that?” he asked, glancing at Rafael, who shrugged and raised his little hands.

“It’s a trip a couple go on after they get married,” Aunt Izzy explained. “Just the two of them, to celebrate getting married.”

Papa gestured with his fork. “No honeymoon,” he said, and Aunt Izzy made a face.

“Why not?” she asked. “You’re a warlock, travel is never easier than with you,” she said. “Alec, if I were you, I’d be mad,” she added.

Max and Rafael looked at Dad, but he just smiled and shook his head. “We talked about it, but I didn’t want to go on one and he agreed with me.”

Granddad hummed. “But why not? She’s right, Magnus can just portal you places, so you don’t have to worry about being too far away if something happens and you’re needed.”

“It’s not about work,” Dad said, glancing over at Max and Rafael. “We are going out of town, but not on a honeymoon.”

Papa smiled, reaching out to squeeze Dad’s hand. “Boys, we haven’t told you guys yet, because we wanted it to be a surprise,” he said and Max looked at Rafael again. “We’re going to go on a family vacation,” he said excitedly, but neither Rafael nor Max reacted.

“What’s a vacation?” Max asked and Alec rolled his eyes.

“We’re going on a trip, all four of us. Papa has a house in Paris, so we’re all going to start out there, and just see where the trip takes us. It’ll be fun,” he said brightly and Max nodded sagely.

“Sounds great. What’s a Paris?” he asked and Rafael giggled at his tone.

Before Papa or Dad could answer, Aunt Izzy cleared her throat. “Family vacation? You get married and you don’t take advantage of the one time you can go away without the duties of being a parent?”

Dad gave her a flat look. “I haven’t gone an entire day without Max since the day I first saw him, same with Rafael. I do not want to go spend a week away from my children.”

Papa shook his head. “No, we did talk about it, but I’m with Alexander. I would spend the whole trip worried sick about my babies. We had decided not to go off at all, but like you said, travel is free when you’re a warlock, so why not use the opportunity to have a family adventure? We may even go to Disney Land, who knows.” He reached out and ruffled Rafael’s hair. “Besides, these days, I have no business going anywhere that they wouldn’t welcome my children as well. I would rather have a fun time with my boys than go to some crazy restaurant or club with just one of my three boys,” he said, winking at Dad. 

Jace snickered. “Just think it’s gonna be funny to spend your first few weeks married running after children in foreign countries.”

“We will always be parents first,” Alec said simply. He smiled at Rafael. “Besides, I doubt Rafe wants to spend a week or more getting crappy bedtime stories from _Chairman Meow_ than from his Dad,” he said, and Rafael scrunched up his nose.

“Dad, Chairman Meow can’t read!” he said with a giggle.

Papa smirked. “Yes he can, he just doesn’t do it in front of you,” he teased. “He reads to me and Dad all the time. How do you think I get through the newspaper while doing my hair?” Rafael giggled and Max clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles. 

“See?” Dad said softly, looking at them for the longest. Rafael looked at Max, who was still giggling, and then he looked back at Dad. “Why would I want to go _days_ without this, even if it was for time alone with my husband?”

“Only a crazy person would,” Papa agreed, reaching out for Rafael’s hair. “I can’t wait to show you boys Paris. You’ll have so much fun.”

Rafael looked at Max, who shared his glance and immediately they both knew what the other was thinking: Anything would be more fun than all this wedding crap.

~

If you asked Max, it was sort of dumb they spent so much time and Papa and Dad were so stressed out over what amounted to ten minutes of standing around in front of everybody. He and Rafael each stood at one parent’s side, Max standing with Uncle Raphael next to Papa and Rafael standing with Uncle Jace next to Dad, and a guy in a funny outfit read some stuff out of a book and then he made Papa and Dad repeat after him to say stuff to each other.

All in all, it was really dull, but when the guy finally said, “You may kiss your husband,” and Dad and Papa kissed each other, Max couldn’t help but smile at how happy they looked, no matter how gross they were being. Papa was crying, but it wasn’t sad crying (Papa happy cried more than anybody Max knew, so he’d come to recognize it) and even Dad looked like he was gonna cry, so he figured this time it made sense.

Rafael was smiling really big when Max met his eyes and he knew that his brother liked seeing Papa and Dad happy just as much as he did. When they finally stopped kissing and crying, Papa grabbed Max’s hand and pulled him into his side, hugging him loosely against his hip. Before he knew it, Papa and Dad had pulled both him and Rafael into a big four-person hug, and when he stood up, Dad picked both of them up, holding them against each hip as he kissed both their heads and then let Papa do the same. 

“I love you guys so much,” Papa said in a sniffly tone, looking at Max then at Rafael and then at Dad, who leaned down to kiss him one more time, even with a son in each arm.

Rafael looked at Max over Papa’s head and made a face. “Wow, Dad’s really strong,” he said, and Max nodded seriously.

“Dad can totally pick up way more than me and you, he’s _super_ strong, he could probably pick up Uncle Jace!” he said, and Uncle Jace, who had heard him, snorted and rolled his eyes when he looked at him.

“Alright, alright, you two go do all the hand shaking and everything with the people who aren’t coming to the reception, give me my nephews,” Uncle Jace said, and Dad and Papa stopped kissing long enough for Uncle Jace to grab Max and then Rafael, putting them down so he could hold their hands. “Come on, they’re being gross, aren’t they?” He leaned down and whispered, “We can totally go hide from the guy with the camera and lose these annoying bowties, what do you say?”

Rafael made a dramatic face. “ _Por Dios_ , I hate this thing,” he said, trying to look down at the bowtie that Max agreed was itchy and tight.

Uncle Jace winked, already tugging at his uncomfortably. “Let’s go then. Your dad and papa will be busy for a while, so by the time they get downstairs where the after-party is, we’ll make sure these bowties are nowhere to be found,” he promised, leading the boys away from the commotion.

When Max glanced back, he smiled at how big Papa and Dad’s smiles were and turned back to look at his brother, who was doing the exact same thing. All in all, it was annoying like crazy, and the past few weeks had been really lame, but Max and Rafael both agreed that it had been worth it to see their parents so happy.


End file.
